


Silk Ties

by Wolferyn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferyn/pseuds/Wolferyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copdoc smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Ties

“Close your eyes” Tamsin drawls and Lauren complies briefly before opening one eye in curiosity, she laughs pressing her hands over Lauren’s eyes, “Do I have to blindfold you?” she asks dipping her head and Lauren can feel her smirk against the swell of her breast as her body reacts to the suggestion. She groans as the blonde drags her lips down her stomach stopping at her navel. “I think I’m going to have to blindfold you” she says as she removes her hands and Lauren is staring up at her with clouded eyes. The few moments Tamsin is gone she feels exposed, her eyes closed. “That’s not going to work baby girl, you had your chance” she says draping the silk tie over her eyes and Lauren takes it as a silent command to prop herself up on elbows so Tamsin can tie it around her head. There’s a light kiss on her nose and a squeeze of her shoulder before Tamsin is pushing her back down on the bed and Lauren thinks that she might actually die tonight.

Tamsin starts mumbling something against her neck between kisses, nipping at the flesh before soothing it with her tongue and it starts to drive Lauren crazy. Usually Tamsin is aggressive with what she wants; ripping shirts and pinning her to the bed, growling in her ear about how the whole day she has been waiting for this moment, how she almost mounted Lauren at the Dal because some fae couldn’t keep his eyes to himself or the woman who served them coffee was flirting and all she could think about doing was pushing Lauren against the counter and slipping her hands into her underwear to show that Lauren was taken. She likes to bite Lauren’s shoulder and dig her fingers into her hips as she rocks against Lauren, she likes to kiss her way up shaking legs and ghost over where Lauren needs her the most, she likes to watch Lauren snap and flip them over and how they press together in the most delicious way. 

But tonight it’s different, Tamsin is lazily running her finger tips over every part of her body, applying different pressures and drawing different shapes. Lauren can feel the dull throb between her legs and groans when Tamsin swats her hands away. “Please” it comes out cracked and Tamsin stops her mistrations for a moment and the bed dips as she moves away again. “Tamsin please”

“Please what?” she gets in response and Lauren can feel the smirk Tamsin is wearing right now. “Do you trust me?” it throws her off guard but she finds herself noding, hands reaching up to remove the blindfold and she hears Tamsin tut before theres smooth material encircling her wrist. “You good?” she asks leaving a kiss on the palm of her hand. She nods and Tamsin fumbles with the other end of the tie making sure to leave enough slack for Lauren to move her arms slightly. Her breath gets caught in her throat as Tamsin moves over her and Lauren can feel the evidence of Tamsin’s desire slick against her stomach sending a jolt of arousal through her body. As Tamsin ties her other arm she realises that this was probably her intention from the start. Tamsin asks her once more if she’s okay and Lauren lets out a whimper in response.

Lauren doesn’t expect it to feel like this, she doesn’t expect to feel almost overwhelmed at the simplest touches. A wet mouth over her nipple, fingers brushing her clit, even a simple kiss has her head spinning and her body writhing underneath Tamsin. She can feel her hair as Tamsin moves down her body leaving a trail of electric kisses,how she thinks she might go blind as Tamsin teases her clit with her tongue. Tamsin’s breasts against hers as she works her way back up and bites at the juncture of her neck. When Tamsin slips two fingers into her she thinks she might just combust from the sensations alone. Tamsin whispers things against the blindfold but all she cant hear the words she can only feel the warmth against her ear and she can’t speak only whimper and let out strangled cries. She is good at what she does, with each stroke she manages to reach the spots which make Lauren see stars. Lauren thinks she hears Tamsin “shh” her while using her free hand to stroke Lauren’s hair as she comes hard around her fingers and realises that she is whispering Tamsin’s name like a prayer and that her body is shaking as her orgasm washes over her.

The blindfold is slipped off first and Lauren sees Tamsin’s mouth hanging open ever so slightly, eyes glazed over. Lauren watches Tamsin swallow before leaning over and untying her arms. She repeats the little kiss on the palm of Lauren’s palm but watching the way Tamsin looks at her, the way her eyes are filled with lust and care, creates a lump in her throat.

She expects a joke about crying after sex being cliched but it doesn’t come, instead she feels Tamsin on top of her kissing every inch of her face and whispering little things in her ear. She isn’t crying as such but her eyes are wet and she feels something so intense that she is scared that it might break out of her chest but it doesn’t. She want to explain it but every time she opens her mouth the words die in her mouth, she wants to say thank you and she wants to tell Tamsin how different it felt to be with her like that, how every little touch seemed to be amplified and that it felt like she could feel the intent behind every touch. She can’t find the words for any of it so she murmurs a quiet thank you against Tamsin’s shoulder, a kiss on the top of her breast. She doesn’t mind Tamsin pulling her closer and dropping a kiss on the top of her head and telling her to get some sleep as she pulls the covers over them because sometimes she just needs Tamsin to hold her and Tamsin is always more than happy to oblige. And Tomorrow when she drops by the lab for the blood results Lauren will make it up to her.


End file.
